


From The Pinnacle To The Pit

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Lovecraftian, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Sour Sweet's hour at the detention goes from bad to worse when she discovers a slimy old book left behind by Dean Cadance. A book filled with terror and tentacles.





	From The Pinnacle To The Pit

***knock knock***

"Come in, come in."

Sour Sweet opened the door and walked straight up to Dean Cadance's desk. "I'm here to serve my detention Miss Cadance."

"Sour Sweet? Ah, yes. The principal informed that you were coming." Cadance said without raising her gaze from the papers on her desk. "Sit over there and be quiet while I sort these out." She pointed at the desk closest to her.

Sour lazily walked over to her desk, dropped her bag on the floor next to it and sat down. This was going to be a long day.

Letting her head lean against her hands, she let her eyes wander. Sour's gaze fixated on Dean Cadance's hand motions. Her right hand held a red marking pencil that tapped against the papers on her desk, and unknowingly, against her teeth. Very white teeth, teeth that glisten and stand out against the red of her lips. Those thick lipstick enhanced lips. Quite unusual to see her dressed so provocatively. Sunshine beamed through the window, setting against Cadance's pink hair, making it shimmer. There was one thing that really riled up Sour Sweet's imagination, though.

Tits. Dean Cadance's rack. The pink bosom. Her blouse was open enough to allow Sour to notice, that she was wearing a set of black bra underneath. She imagined what it would be like to rip open that blouse, tear off that bra and ravage the nipples beneath.

"Aw, shucks." Cadance fumbled and dropped her papers on the floor. "Sour Sweet, do you mind picking up those papers?"

The ponytailed girl snapped out of her trance when she noticed Cadance stare right at her. "Hm? Oh! Sure, sure. Right away."

Sour squatted and started collecting all the papers from the dirty floor. The documents contained nothing interesting, just some bureaucratic nonsense regarding the Crystal Prep Academy teachers' association meeting next week. Just as she was about rise up and hand over the papers, she spotted a post-it note regarding "a very dangerous book" of some sort. She quickly grabbed the note and stuffed it into her shirt's pocket before she handed the papers back.

"Thank you, dear." Cadance said and browsed through the documents. "Hmm. I'm missing one paper. Did you check under the drawer?"

One sigh later, Sour dived back under the desk, this time she knelt and went face first. "Ugh. So dusty." She mumbled.

She didn't see any papers lying around, but she saw something much more interesting. Dean Cadance's shaved pink legs. Cute little toes in dark green sandals. Sleek ankles. Smooth curves running up to her thighs and up to her crotch. Beneath that skirt was the holiest of them all, now if she would open up those legs to allow Sour Sweet see what kind of panties Cadance wears, or if any.

Suddenly those pink limbs opened like the gates of Babylon and revealed a black panty cameltoe for Sour Sweet to see and admire. it was like Cadance read her mind. Naughty thought ran wild in her head when she moved closer to Cadance, thinking she was inviting her in. She was still reading the papers, but Sour could tell it really wasn't holding her attention. She pushed her luck further and slid a hand under her skirt and up her bare leg. Cadance squirmed in her seat and Sour's finger slid down the middle of the panties. She was clearly enjoying the attention, if the dampness of the lace between her legs was any indication. Sour pressed her thumb on the fabric, against the clit, through her panties, and slowly glided her finger up and down her slit. A pink hand descended upon the black panties and pulled them aside.

"Lick me." Cadance moaned and awaited Sour's tongue to defile her folds.

Sour Sweet grinned. She blew air against the swollen clitoris and watched as Cadance squirmed and pulled up her skirt. Sour sucked on Cadance's labia, savoring her wonderful, sweet flavor. Cadance groaned and accidentally pushed her papers off the desk again. Something hard fell down too and Sour turned around to see what it was. A brown book with some strange writing on it. Perhaps it was the same book the note was referring to? A poke on her thigh reminded that she still had a job to do and so she introduced her tongue to Cadance's pussy again.

Sour managed to pull Cadance's panties off and then she ran her tongue up her teacher's slit. Cadance trembled and groaned and then let out another loud moan when Sour began focusing on her clit again. She sucked the clit into her mouth and put two fingers inside of her. She alternated between licking and fingering. Sour lapped up all of her juices and swallowed what she could. Some of Cadance's juices along with her own saliva ran down her chin and her neck. The tip of her nose was pressed into Cadance's erect clit.

"Sour... I'm about to..." Her bliss was postponed when approaching footsteps caused Sour to hastily back off. The footsteps approached the classroom door and Cadance quickly fixed her skirt and composure back. Sour ducked deep under the desk and heard the door open.

"Cadance, are you busy?."

"Uhm no Principal Cinch, I was just archiving these papers."

"I got a call from Principal Celestia. She wanted to talk to you about the Friendship Games."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Tell her... I'll be there in a minute, I'll just finish these first."

"Very well then." Cinch turned around and walked out of the classroom.

The sound of fading footsteps echoed in the hallway.

"Whew! That was close." Cadance swiped sweat from her forehead. "Listen Sour, I'll have to take that call, but when I come back, you'll finish your "detention", okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Sour Sweet mumbled under the desk.

"Good, I'll be right back." Cadance walked out of the classroom and locked the door behind her.

Sour Sweet crawled from beneath the desk and stretched her back. Now that she was all alone in the classroom, she decided to do what any human being would do; browse through all the personal and private documents available!

Test papers, job assignment lists, pages from school books and just plain dull crap. Sour shuffled through the papers in her quest to find something noteworthy before Cadance would come back. "Is your job really this boring?" She thought aloud. "Bureaucracy and workplace jargon. Nothing else!" In a fit of rage, she tossed the papers on the floor, which in turn revealed one last paper tucked underneath everything else.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Sour grabbed the paper and started reading it. The text was different from all the other papers as if it was written as a piece of a diary of some sort.

* * *

_23rd September_

_"I can feel the creature's growls and shrieks intensify each passing day. The damned thing is just playing with me now, waiting for the right moment to strike when I am broken, beaten and driven mad by fear. Why didn't I just destroy the cursed book when I had the chance?"_

_24th September_

_"I can feel it inside me, feeling and exploring every part of my body. So far I've found some books regarding the initial contamination process. According to my research on the subject, the thing will slowly start evolving itself in the host's body until it is strong enough to take over the mind of the host body causing the victim to become trapped in their own body. Is this the fate that awaits me?"_

_25 September_

_"I think I found the cure or at least something that will stop its growth! According to this ancient text, I have to poison the creature's mouth which is it's weakest spot, with female ejaculation fluid. Yes, I have to squirt my juices in some otherworldly creature's mouth. It seems that I have no other option here, I have to "enter" that creature's domain in the book and save myself. Apparently there's a whole world in that book, I just have to find the "door" in this book."_

_26th September_

_"Terror! Madness! It doesn't work! I can't get in! The damned creature blocks the path! Must find a new way in. If that doesn't work, then I'll have to find someone else to try it. The other teachers would just laugh or call the white-coats if I told them about this. No. Must find someone else. Perhaps a student? Yes. I will seduce them and tell them what needs to be done. I will force them if they refuse. Tomorrow I will be free again!"_

_27th September_

_"One of the students, Sour Sweet, is coming to detention I'm supervising at the end of the day. That's when I'll put the plan in motion. Sleep deprivation is taking its toll on me. I can't think straight anymore... It's now or never. If fate frowns, we all perish."_

_\- Dean Cadance_

* * *

"Wow." Sour managed to blurt out after staring at the paper for at least a minute. She walked over where the book was laying on the floor and picked it up carefully. "So this is the source of all her problems."

Sour turned the book around in her hands without opening it, examining it carefully. She didn't know what would happen if she opened it just like that.

"Hmm. To open or not to open, that is the question. I guess it's coin flip time." Sour reached down to her pocket and grabbed a small shimmering coin from there.

"Heads, and I'll open the book. Tails, and I say fuck it."

Sour tossed the coin in the air and watched as it fell down to the floor and started rolling towards the back of the classroom. The coin hit the back wall and stopped right on it's tracks, leaving one side facing the classroom.

"I guess we're going then."

* * *

***THUD***

"Grrr..." Sour growled when she tripped on something in the darkness. "I wish I had brought a flashlight with me."

The light which served as the portal to the real world faded with every step she took. A faint torch illuminated the far away wall in the distance.

"Hellooooo?!" Sour yelled at the darkness, unsure if she wanted to hear an answer. "Anybody there!?" Her voice echoed in the blackness.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..."

Suddenly a rumbling sound filled the space and torches started lighting themselves on the walls. She now saw clearly where she was.

A long hallway, perhaps a temple. Two lines of tall statues, facing each other. A few were knocked down and broken, but most stood intact. Between them at the center of the chancel stood a grotesque looking altar, covered in something slimy and uninviting. Upon closer look, she noticed that the slime was dripping from above.

"Dontlookupdontlookup!"

Sour fell backwards when a giant writhing mass of tentacles dropped from the ceiling. The creature was huge, easily towering over her young body. She stayed in her position for a few moments, wondering if she was dreaming or not. She quickly stood up and backed away cautiously.

However, the thing that moved on the altar shot out a tentacle at her like an arrow and grabbed her by her ankle. It was long and was shaped like a snake with warm wetness coming off of it's skin. She screamed and trashed around as she tried running and kicking the thing wrapped around her leg off for it to only grip her tighter and jerk, making her tumble to the ground again. More tentacles started coming at her way. The tentacles spread out much like the first one and grabbed each of her limbs. She kicked and swung her arms in an effort to pry them off to no avail.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

In an act of desperation, Sour managed to bite on the tentacle right next to her face and right after she heard a disturbing shrieking noise from the slimy mass at the altar. Her moment of triumph was short lived when another tentacle appeared in front of her face, hanging in there for a moment before it forced itself into Sour's mouth. The attack made the creature even more vicious.

Sour squirmed even harder when the creature started ripping off her vest, exposing black bra. The sudden violation of her personal space made her nipples harden through the fabric. Her vest was now laying in pieces on the floor and the creature turned it's attention to her bra. It made quick work of her last piece of clothing covering her breasts. The cold air against bare skin sent shivers down her spine.

However, the rough manhandling made her pussy tingle with excitement, despite being ashamed to admit it. She could feel the thing's pleasure and it's excitement pulse through her in the strange, terrible bond they had. It made her pussy wet somehow, her hips bucking. The tentacle around her tit squeezed. The monster wrapped a tentacle around her nipple before sucking so hard that Sour's toes curled and her eyes rolled back. Her body begged for more as the tentacles closed in on her skirt.

The tentacle seemed to sense this as it dragged itself down to her crotch. It lightly rubbed through her panties and teased her slit. The tentacles twirled around as the ones around her legs widened them and the free tentacle stretched out her skirt, eventually ripping it in two. Sour watched helplessly as it ripped the skirt apart and soon it left her in only her white damp panties. The slime covered tentacle tugged her panties down and away, and then it buried itself back between her legs. The tip was sliding across her vulva, causing Sour to moan in pleasure.

Now with all the covering clothing gone, the thing proceeded to the next part of the assault. Sour could only watch as it teased her soaked entrance and she felt herself whimper in need. The vine went past the wet outer lips of her pussy and into her dark moist tunnel, and it was impossibly long, morphing as it thrust in deep and hard while she spasmed around it. The thing worked in and out of her, like one of the tentacles that had plundered Cadance's body before according to the book. The pace it set was impossible, no human could work her in such a way Gasping and whimpering, Sour squirmed, eyes squeezing shut as the tentacles massaged her caverns.

She failed to notice that one of the vines had slithered to her backside and was now leaving a trail of slime across her buttocks. Sour gasped in surprise, she was still virgin there. The monster seemed to hiss at the reaction, and gently began prodding at her asshole. Breathing heavily, she could only wait, body shaking, as it slowly worked and teased her anus open, wriggling its way into her. This tentacle wasn't very large, gingerly stroking in and out of her, until a thicker portion was shoved deep. She now had tentacled going in and out in both of her holes and mouth. Groaning, she felt the vine in her mouth stiffen before it released something into her mouth. It was sour and sweet on her tongue, and some of it dripped down her chin. The tentacle stilled for a brief moment before it simply resumed its thrusting.

The one pounding in her ass began releasing fluids. It was oddly warm, and it bloated her intestines. She had expected pain as her stomach began to fill, but none came. Only an enormous pressure that made her want to scream. The tentacle in her ass wiggled, sitting itself securely into her. She rocked her hips, and the tentacle in her pussy jerked.

The one in her pussy stroked over the moist lips gently before it shoved into her. Thick and harsh and long. Her back arched again, and the tentacle at her clit sucked and tugged until she whimpered in pleasure. The vibrations in her ass increased as the tentacle shoved in and out of her pussy. It wasn't long before she felt the vine preparing to unleash a torrent of goo into her.

In a moment of clarity, Sour remembered what the notes said about killing the monster. Coincidentally she was just hovering above the creature, if she didn't do it now then maybe there would not come a second chance. The vine in her pussy slowed down, and right after Sour yanked the tentacle out of her pussy as she came, screaming hard in bliss. Her juices sprayed down and onto the creature below.

The effect was immediate, the monster screeched loudly as Sour's juices began to melt the creature's skin. The vines holding her tossed her body to the floor like a ragdoll. Sour watched the creature let out a final screech as the lifeless vines fell down to the floor, one by one.

Sour ran fingers through her to check for any damage the tentacled would have caused. She felt herself cum again at the mere touch of her fingers against her pussy after being stretched and pounded so hard and long. Completely spent, she tried to stand up and make her way back to the portal, but her legs couldn't support her body after the ordeal. Laying on the floor, she started to feel light-headed and then... sleepy until she drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up Sour Sweet! Wake up!"

Sour awoke to find herself in the classroom with Dean Cadance standing over with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok? You were rambling about a tentacle monster in a book. You also said something about it filling you with seed. Should I get nurse Redheart here?"

"N-No thanks...I just had a weird dream, I'll just...head home now." She reassured. Cadance looked at her skeptically but let her go as she made her way to the door.

Her head was spinning as she got to her apartment and went straight for her shower. Letting hot water run over body, she couldn't help but wonder. Why did she feel sore and soaking wet between her legs and why was there a weird looking book with Cadance and some tentacles on it's cover on her nightstand?


End file.
